chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Marid
(Lords of Waves) ''(CR9) Large Outsider (Extraplanar, Water) '''Initiative': +8 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Detect Good, Detect Evil, Detect Magic, Perception +14 Speed: 20ft, Swim 60ft, waterwalking ACs: KAC: 23 EAC: 25 CMan: 31 (+4 Dex, +9/11 Natural armor) Powerfield: '''Marid Warrior (25 Churchill)-class, Temp HP 25, FH 5. Fire Shield 5, Electric Shield 5 '''HP: 143 Fort: +10 Ref: +12 Will: +10 Attack (melee): 2 Slams +18 (3D6+18 Kinetic (Bashing), Stun) OR Marid Trident +18 (4D8+15 Energy (Cold + Electric), Neutron blast (+9 against Shields)) Attack (ranged): Mercurial Rifle +17 (3D8+9 Energy (Sonic), 50ft, Deafen, Blast) Special attack: 'Vortex (1 / 10 minutes, 10-50ft tall, 1D8+4 damage, Reflex DC 22 1/2), Water Mastery, Water's Fury. '''Space: '''10ft '''Reach: '''10 ft '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 12th) At will -- Plane Shift (Willing targets to the elemental planes, astral plane or material plane only) Create Water Invisibility Purify Water Quench 5/day -- Control Water Gaseous Form Obscuring Mist Water Breathing 3/day -- See Invisibility 1/day -- Holographic Image (Tier 5) 1/year -- Grant 1 Wish to mortal creatures. STR +6 DEX +5 CON +4 INT +2 WIS +2 CHA +3 '''Feats: Weapon Focus + Versatile Focus, Combat Casting, Improved Natural Attack, Improved Initiative, Great Fortitude, Deadly Aim (-2 to hit, +5 to damage) Skill: '''Athletics +18, Diplomacy +15, Mysticism +14, Life Science +14, Perception +14, Profession (any one art) +15 Sense Motive +14, Stealth +17 ''Special Abilities'' 'Water Mastery '(Ex): A marid gains a +1 to attack rolls and damage rolls against a target that is in water or in contact with water. 'Water's Fury '(Su): Standard action. The marid releases a jet of water against any target, producing a 60 foot line, which deals 2D6+9 points of Kinetic (Bashing) damage to everyone in the line and blinds the targets for 1D6 rounds. A Reflex DC 20 save halves the damage and negates the blinding effect. Description The gigantic Marids are probably the most powerful of the genies on a one on one basis, standing close to 16 feet tall and weighing 2500 pounds. They flow like the current, have teeths of the whitest pearls and hair which flow like a cascade and have an unnatural grace, even for their size. Generally capricious, unpredictable and having a hard time making lasting societies, Marids generally much prefer taking to the arts and high crafts to working the sweat off their brow like the Shaitan, who are always disappointed in their water genie brethren. Marids sell their trade as artists to all without care or worries, and much prefer to keep to themselves and work on their craft then go to war or involve themselves in anybody else's conflicts. They are most courteous hosts to those who visit them, but they often go on long tirade about the arts, neutrality and the quality of the water on various alien worlds. Marid are still regarded as some of the most important supernatural creatures for the colonial efforts of the Star Empire and United Realms, as many of them call upon them to assist with the terraforming of worlds, creating gigantic asteroids of ice or simply controlling the water supply on a colonisable world to make it more usable. While Djinni would be able to assist with the conversion of the atmosphere and the Shaitans would be able to assist with the molding of the continents on a world, in the end, the hardest part of any effort remains the necessity for drinking water, rain and stable atmospheric conditions which come with large amounts of water. Many Marid have, over time, become artists in that very field, creating rain storms, rivers, fjords and immense oceanic rifts on remote alien worlds. A small number of Maris are considered noble among their kind. Generally called Shazadas, you can apply the Advanced simple template to generate them, have a Caster Level of 20, increase the number of damage dice they deal with their normal attacks by 1. They can also cast 3/day -- Cone of Cold, ''Ice Storm, ''1/day -- '' Elemental Swarm ''(Water, Ice or Smoke), ''Holographic Image (Tier 6). ''Shazadas often command troops of Marid soldiers, along with a sizable escort of Water, Smoke or Ice elementals. Tactics Marids will try everything to avoir conflict at first. They would much rather trade various goods and even pay ransoms rather then get into a fight, using their water walking ability, gaseous form and obscuring mist and invisibility to run away first occasion they get. It's not because Marid are weak or unable to defend themselves, however. Most of them carry a large concussion shotgun which they use as a deterrent, sonic weapons being very effective in water where they prefer to reside, all the while also carrying a telescopic trident for when the combat gets close and personal. Most Marid are also highly trained in martial arts and even a disarmed Marid is a rather hefty threat. Marid Warrior powerfield generator Marid warriors have developed, using technology gleaned from their Elven sponsors in terraforming work, rather reliable magitechnologic powerfields that protect them in case of combat. They even figured that when fighting, they would more then likely end up on the receiving end of Efreeti or Djinni weapons, hardening these fields against these types of attacks. Marid powerfields are extensively rare and expensive, and not given to non-marid often. If one would fall into the hands of a mortal, he would first need to modify it to be incorporated in an armor as an armor upgrade, connecting it to the main power supply of the armor. This requires an Engineering DC 24 check. Afterwards, the powerfield can be further upgraded at level 12, 15, 18 and 20, with a cost of 25 000 credits, 35 000 credits, 75 000 credits and 250 000 credits respectively. '''Basic item: Armour upgrade. Item level: 9 Slot: 1 '''Powerfield: '''Temporary HP: 25, Fast Healing: 5, Fire Hardening 5, Lightning Hardening 5. '''Increases: '''Level 12, 15, 18 and 20. Level 12 upgrade: '''Powerfield: '''Temporary HP: 30, Fast Healing: 6, Fortification: 10%, Fire Hardening 10, Lightning Hardening 10. Level 15 upgrade: '''Powerfield: '''Temporary HP: 40, Fast Healing: 8, Fortification 25%, Fire Hardening 15, Lightning Hardening 15, Cold Hardening 5 Level 18 upgrade: '''Powerfield: '''Temporary HP: 50, Fast Healing: 10, Fortification 50%, Fire Hardening 20, Lightning Hardening 20, Cold Hardening 10, Acid Hardening 5. Level 20 upgrade: '''Powerfield: '''Temporary HP: 60, Fast Healing: 12, Fortification 75%, Fire Hardening 25, Lightning Hardening 25, Cold Hardening 20, Acid Hardening 10, Sonic Hardening 5. Category:Marid Category:Genie Category:Monster